Spring Break
by kakie
Summary: Ally's life turns upside down when she comes face to face with her past and must make a decision about her future.
1. Default Chapter

The characters of Ally McBeal belong to David E Kelley. I appreciate the use of them.  
  
  
  
Spring Break by Kakie  
  
Friday  
  
"Ally, have you seen my pink bathing suit?" Maddie asked from inside her closet.  
  
Ally sighed as she thought of the three suitcases piled at the front door. "You already have three bathing suits. Why would you need a forth one?"  
  
Maddie rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't understand."  
  
"Probably not. It's not like I was ever a 10 year old girl."  
  
Maddie popped her head out. "But were you ever a 10 year old girl going on a week long Caribbean cruise?"  
  
"You got me there." Ally's heart broke a little. She had taken the week off from work and had made plans to spend it with her daughter. But spending a couple of days in New York didn't compare with a cruise around the Caribbean. "I wonder what's keeping Bonnie? She does know that she was welcome to spend the night here?"  
  
"She does but she wanted to stay at a hotel next to the airport since our flight is so early. Yuck, what kind of airline has flights at 6:00?"  
  
Ally smiled. "They all do. It's about a seven-hour flight from here to Miami. The boat sets sail at sunset."  
  
"Ah ha." Out came Maddie with her pink bathing suit. "I found it." She set it inside her suitcase and locked it. "All done. So, since I'm going to be having a fab time, what are you going to do? Have you and Victor made plans?"  
  
Ally opened her mouth when the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it," Maddie replied as she ran out the door. Ally followed. "It's Bonnie."  
  
"So I see," said Ally from the top of the stairs.  
  
Bonnie hugged her niece and looked at the luggage pile. "Going on a trip too, Ally?"  
  
"Nope, that's all Maddie's."  
  
Bonnie sighed. "Maddie, you can't take all that. The cabin we are staying in is very tiny. One suitcase is all you are allowed."  
  
Maddie pouted. "But…"  
  
"One suitcase only. I'll give you some time to decide."  
  
Maddie continued to grumble while Ally and Bonnie walked into the kitchen. "Congratulations on this gig." Ally said as she handed Bonnie some bottled water.  
  
"Yeah," grinned Bonnie. "I'm so excited. I have never been to the Caribbean."  
  
"It's great that they gave you a ticket for Maddie."  
  
"I know, I couldn't believe it. And on her spring break too." Bonnie finished off her water. "I think I'm going to help Maddie. How many bathing suits did she pack?"  
  
"Four. I didn't know she had four."  
  
"We are going to cut that in half," Bonnie said as she sailed out the door.  
  
An hour later Victor appeared at the door with pizza and beer. "I thought you might could use the company."  
  
"The company and the pizza." She set the pizza on the table and opened one of the beers. "Even though she has only been in my life for a few months, I'm really going to miss her."  
  
Victor kissed her on the forehead. "She'll be back next Saturday."  
  
They settled down on the couch and split the pizza.  
  
"Now that your plans have gone south, how about we make some new ones?"  
  
Ally wiped her hands. "Such as?"  
  
He laid his hand on her thigh. "I know this cozy little bed and breakfast in Vermont." He leaned over and kissed her. "I want to be with you, Ally. I think it's time."  
  
Ally cleared her throat. "Aren't things moving a little fast here?"  
  
Victor took a deep breath. "This is about Larry."  
  
Ally looked startled. "Larry? I..I..haven't seen Larry in a year."  
  
"That may be true but he's been in your thoughts and in your heart."  
  
Ally wanted to deny it but couldn't.  
  
"I want us to have a future together but as long as your heart is in Detroit, then we can't."  
  
Ally closed her eyes. "Then what do you suggest?"  
  
"I suggest you follow your heart."  
  
Ally's eyes flew open. "To Detroit?"  
  
"If that's where Larry is, then yes, I want you to go to Detroit."  
  
Ally couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You want me to go see Larry in Detroit and do what exactly?"  
  
"What you need to do to bring closure to that relationship. You never got to say goodbye because he left you."  
  
"I don't need you to remind me of that, Victor, thank you very much." Ally closed the pizza box and carried it into the kitchen.  
  
Victor followed and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry about that, Ally. I just want us to have a future that's just about us. No ex-boyfriends invited."  
  
She stared at him for a moment. "Is it really that important that I go see him?"  
  
Victor kissed her lips. "It really is."  
  
  
  
Saturday  
  
After tossing and turning all night, Ally boarded a late morning flight headed for Detroit. Through out the 2-hour flight, Ally remembered her past with Larry. She thought about the good times, the first time he told her he loved her and the song he wrote for her. She still heard it in her head sometimes. There were the not-so-good times, when he kissed Jamie, and when he moved to Detroit without saying goodbye.  
  
Ally told herself to forget about the past and think about the present, think about Victor and the fact that he was waiting for her back in Boston ready for her to love him.  
  
She checked into her hotel room and ordered room service. The knots in her stomach prevented her from eating much. She gave up the food and picked up the phone. It was time. She opened up the phone book, found the only listing for Larry Paul, took a deep breath and dialed. It rang and rang and after the fifth ring, she hung up. She lay back on the pillow and closed her eyes.  
  
Larry picked up the phone to a dial tone. "Just great." He glanced over to where he had moved his sleeping son so he could answer the phone. He was still asleep; the phone had not woken him. Larry was glad. He was more than ready for Sam's 24-hour virus to be gone.  
  
He covered Sam and headed into the bedroom so he could see whose call he had missed. "The Marriott?" he asked. "I don't know anyone staying at the Marriott or any hotel for that matter." Larry stretched out on the bed. A name crept into the back of his brain but he brushed it away. Impossible. The more he denied it, the more it came closer. It couldn't be.  
  
Larry sat up and dialed the number on the caller ID.  
  
"Thank you for calling The Marriott, this is Margaret, how may I help you?"  
  
Larry took a deep breath, "Has Ally McBeal checked in yet?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Yes, she has. Would you like me to connect you?"  
  
"Not at the moment, but thank you."  
  
Larry breathed slowly and tried to focus. "Okay, Ally is in Detroit and staying at the Marriott. You received a call from the Marriott. Odds that it wasn't Ally? Million to one. Since I didn't answer, she must think I am not home. I need to call her. And say what exactly?" He picked up the phone and hit the redial.  
  
"Thank you for calling The Marriott, this is Tina, how may I help you?"  
  
"Ally McBeal's room please."  
  
"One moment."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello Ally, it's Larry."  
  
Ally's heart began racing. "Larry, how did you…..?"  
  
"Caller ID gave me the hotel. I don't know how I knew it was you, I just had a feeling." Larry was glad that she couldn't see his shaking hands. "So how are you?"  
  
Across the phone line, Ally, too, was glad he couldn't see her shaking hands. "I'm good. How about you?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
Silence.  
  
Ally spoke first. "I didn't think you were home."  
  
"Sam was asleep in my lap and I couldn't get to the phone."  
  
"Oh, Sam's there? How is he?"  
  
"At the moment he's asleep. He picked up one of those 24 hour bugs."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that."  
  
Silence.  
  
Larry went first. "So what brings you to Detroit?"  
  
"You do, Larry, I came to see you."  
  
Larry tried not to let his feelings show in his voice. "Oh really?"  
  
"Yes, I need to talk to you."  
  
"Sounds serious. How is this evening? Say around 7:00?"  
  
"That's fine. I'll see you then."  
  
Larry opened the door and the two of them stared for a moment.  
  
"May I come in?"  
  
"Of course." He stepped back and she walked in.  
  
"You have a nice place. It's very homey."  
  
"I can't take the credit. Aside from Sam's room, it was already furnished."  
  
Ally laughed. "I can believe that. I remember all the effort you put into buying one couch."  
  
"Do you still have it?"  
  
"No, I just couldn't…. I left it in the apartment when I moved."  
  
Larry gestered to the couch. "Please have a seat. So you moved?"  
  
Ally sat as far away from Larry as possible. She mentelly ordered her self to relax. "Yes, I purchased a house."  
  
"Really? A house? That was a mighty big step. Does Renee still live with you?"  
  
"No, she took a leave of absence from work and is touring with Tina Turner."  
  
"That's great. She really has a great set of pipes. How did Elaine take the news?"  
  
"Elaine was very happy for her."  
  
Larry chuckled. "That bad, huh?"  
  
Ally smiled.  
  
Seeing Ally relaxing, Larry followed suit. "So how is everything at Cage and Fish?"  
  
"That's Cage, Fish and McBeal."  
  
Larry was surprised. "Really? They made you partner? How did that happen?"  
  
"John felt the need to cut back. Nelle didn't take it well either. She's learning to play nicely with others. And Ling became a judge, one of those TV judges."  
  
"Yeah, I saw her."  
  
"Daddy?" came a small voice from elsewhere. "Daddy, I don't feel so good."  
  
Larry lept up and ran towards the bedroom. A few seconds later Ally could hear gagging followed by crying. Seconds turned into minutes. Ally walked down the hall and stood in the door of Sam's bedroom. She could hear Larry running water in the bathroom.  
  
Sam looked up. "Ally? Is that you?"  
  
Ally smiled. "Yeah it's me, buddy. I heard you don't feel so good."  
  
"Yeah, I got a virus. Did you come all the way from Boston to see my dad?"  
  
"I sure did. I needed to talk to him but I'm thinking it can wait until tomorrow. Tonight you need him." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
She had picked up her purse when Larry entered. "Please don't leave."  
  
"This has bad timing all over it. Call me tomorrow. Room 545. We'll talk then." With all the confidence she didn't feel, she walked out the door.  
  
Sunday  
  
Ally opened her eyes and felt like death. Her head was filled with cotton and her touge was too big for her mouth. She tried to focus on the clock but her vision was impaired. "Sam,"was her only thought as she closed her eyes and went back to sleep.  
  
The phone rang but she didn't have the energy to pick it up. Light turned into dark as she slept and made numerous trips to the bathroom.  
  
Ally could hear the knocking but couldn't move.  
  
"Ally, can you hear me?"  
  
Ally peeked through her lashes. Someone had turned on the lamp. "Larry?"  
  
"Yes, it's me. You had me worried. I've been trying to call all day but you wouldn't answer."  
  
"Phone far away," she mumbled. "How you get in?"  
  
He pulled a chair to the bed. "The maid let me in. And it's a good thing she did, look at you. You're a mess. You have vomit all over you and your night shirt is soaken with sweat. You could catch a cold. I am going to clean you up."  
  
He set her in the chair while he changed the sheets into the clean ones he got from housekeeping. He then removed her nightshirt and put on a clean one. He deposited a clean Ally into a fresh bed. A knock at the door proved to be room service with some juice and a much-needed thermometer. He poured the juice and inserted the thermometer into her mouth.  
  
"103. You are one sick little girl."  
  
Ally groaned.  
  
"You need to drink something." He set her up and managed to get three sips of juice in.  
  
"Sleep," she mumbled and did so.  
  
Larry sat in the chair and watched her sleep. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I love you," he whispered. He picked up the remote and quietly turned on the TV. 


	2. chapter 2

Monday  
  
Ally opened her eyes and looked around. She tried to recall the last 24 hours but it was difficult. She climbed out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. She looked at her reflection with fright. She was pale and her hair looked as though she hadn't washed it in a week. She returned to her bed and noticed a note on the nightstand.  
  
Ally,  
  
Had to be in court this morning. Stay in bed and drink plenty of juice. If you are feeling up to it, I'd like to continue our conversation at my place. Call you later. PS In case you were wondering, it was me who changed your clothes.  
  
Ally looked down and realized she was wearing something different. Larry had been there, it wasn't a dream. She looked over at the blanket covered sofa realized that he spent the night. He had taken care of her.  
  
Using the number in the note, she dialed.  
  
"Larry Paul's office."  
  
"Yes, is Mr. Paul in?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid he's in court. May I take a message?"  
  
"Yes, please tell him that Ally is feeling much better and will see him this evening."  
  
"I will certainly pass along the message."  
  
Ally hung up and giggled. Larry secretary was nothing like Elaine.  
  
Ally decided to order up lunch and see what was going on in the gift shop. But first, a shower was in order.  
  
Larry returned to the office late in the afternoon. Mrs. Marston followed.  
  
"How did it go?"  
  
Larry opened his briefcase and began to go through it. "We should be finished by tomorrow. Any messages?"  
  
"Several. The staff meeting scheduled for Thursday has been pushed up to tomorrow. And you had a message from an Ally."  
  
Larry's head shot up. "Ally called? What did she say?"  
  
"She said that she was feeling better and she would see you tonight."  
  
Larry gave her a big smile. "Mrs. Marston, you have just made my day."  
  
"Is this a new lady love?"  
  
"More like the one that I let get away. But I won't make that mistake twice."  
  
Ally knocked on the door and stood back when Larry answered.  
  
"There aren't any sick children in there, is there?"  
  
Larry took her elbow and walked inside. "There are no sick children anywhere. No well children either. No one but you and me."  
  
"I suppose it's better that way." She sat on the couch.  
  
"So, how do you feel?"  
  
"Like I was never sick. It was so kind of you to take care of me like that."  
  
Larry felt a very odd vibe. She was being nice but there was a coolness beneath it. He had a bad feeling.  
  
"Since it was my son who got you sick in the first place, it seemed only right that I help you."  
  
Ally smiled. "What ever the reason, thank you." She cleared her throat. "The reason for my visit. When you left last year, I was devastated. Completely devastated. I was a basket case."  
  
"I wasn't in that great a shape either."  
  
Ally stood up. "I'm not concerned about your feelings. You left me. You broke my heart. What I felt when you left was 100 times worse than when Billy died because he didn't leave me on purpose."  
  
"I didn't mean…"  
  
"Shut-up, Larry. Just shut-up. I have waited all this time to say these things to you and you better believe you are going to hear them. I haven't been able to move on since you left. I try but you ruin everything."  
  
"I ruin everything?"  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
Larry stood up and faced her. "What do you want from me? You want me to apologize? Fine, I'm sorry I left. It was the biggest mistake of my life. Do I regret hurting you? Every day of my life."  
  
Ally sat down on the couch. "I want closure from you. I want to move on with my life free from the past. I want a relationship with Victor without you in my head."  
  
"Victor? Who is Victor?"  
  
"Victor is the man I've been seeing."  
  
"Do I know him?"  
  
"No, he was sent by the bank to do some work on my house."  
  
"Is it serious?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"May I say something?"  
  
"I'm not stopping you."  
  
He pulled her to her feet and kissed her. At first Ally tried to pull away but something stopped her and it wasn't long before she forgot everything around her.  
  
Eventually Larry pulled back. "I can't tell you how long I have been wanting to do that."  
  
The fog began to clear from Ally's head. "Um, yeah.."  
  
They stared at each other for a moment and then the couch. All else was forgotten.  
  
  
  
Tuesday  
  
"Ooh, I can't believe we did this." Ally exclaimed as she stared at the ceiling in Larry's bedroom.  
  
Larry propped him self up on one elbow and stared down at her. "Which time? Because I counted three mind blowing times."  
  
"Ooh, don't remind me." Ally pulled the covers over her head. "The first time I could chalk up to animal lust. But what about the second and third? There is no excuse for what I did."  
  
Larry pulled the sheet down over her face. "You have no reason to feel guilty for what we did. We didn't do anything wrong."  
  
Ally sat up. "How can you say that? I cheated on Victor. He trusted me enough to come here and say good-bye to you and we end up in bed. I'm a horrible person." She looked around the room. "Where are my clothes?"  
  
"In the den on the couch. But listen, Ally…"  
  
But Ally wasn't listening. She grabbed one of Larry's button down shirts, put it on and walked into the den. Larry grabbed some pants and followed her.  
  
"You did not cheat on Victor."  
  
Ally stared at him with her arms filled with clothes. "Oh really? How am I going to explain that part to him? Sorry, Victor, I know you trusted me and I blew it."  
  
"Dammit, Ally, Victor knows what happened."  
  
Ally face turned pale. "What?"  
  
Larry rubbed his hands over his face. "I didn't mean it that way. When he told you to come here and find me, he knew that this was a very real possibility. He knew the way we felt about each other; the way you still feel. He took a big risk letting you come. He sounds like a great guy."  
  
Tears filled Ally's eyes. "He is." She wiped them away with the heal of her hand. "I'll be right back." She headed towards the bathroom.  
  
He straightened up the den and then thought about breakfast. He looked at the clock. 5:50. "Can I make you some breakfast?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Ally?"  
  
Finally the bathroom door opened and Ally walked out perfectly dressed. "No thanks on the breakfast. I have a plane to catch."  
  
Larry was startled. "A plane? You mean, you're leaving?"  
  
Ally nodded solemnly. "I'm hoping to be back in Boston by lunch."  
  
Larry felt sick. "I thought after last night…"  
  
"that we would try again? I don't want to try again. I don't want what we had. I need something more. A lot has happened to me in the last year. I have a new purpose in my life. I still love you, I probably always will but what I need you can't give."  
  
Larry felt his heart break. "And Victor can?"  
  
"Maybe Victor is the man for me. Or maybe it's someone else. I have to close the door on us before I can open it to anyone else."  
  
She walked over to him. "You were my great love." She leaned in and kissed him. "Good-bye." She walked out the door and closed it behind her. Outside the door, the tears began to fall. Inside the door, the same.  
  
"Hey Victor, I'm sorry I missed you. It's around 7:30. I'm going to be turning in soon so call me tomorrow. Bye." Ally hung up the phone.  
  
"Who do you think you're fooling?" Billy had joined her on the couch.  
  
"Isn't there someone else you can haunt, Billy?"  
  
Billy grinned. "Nope, tonight it's hassle Ally. You knew that Victor wasn't going to be home. He's volunteering at the community center like he does every Tuesday night. Why don't you want to talk to him?"  
  
"Because I don't know what to say. He'll want to know what happened in Detroit and I can't do that."  
  
"Do you love Victor?"  
  
"I care about him, a lot."  
  
"But do you love him? The same way you love Larry?"  
  
Ally opened her mouth to correct him but she couldn't. "No, I don't. But it's irrelevant since I left Larry in Detroit this morning."  
  
"Don't be so sure. Answer the door, Ally."  
  
The knocking on the door brought her back to reality. She peeked out the curtain. It was Larry.  
  
She opened it and he walked inside.  
  
"What are you doing here? And how did you find out where here is?"  
  
Larry took a quick scan of the house. "It's nice."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Second question first. I found you by looking in the phone book. Not that many A.M. McBeal's listed. As for the first question, I came for you. If you think that I'm going to give you up twice, you really don't know me."  
  
Ally sighed. "There isn't anything left to say. The door on the past has been closed."  
  
"Well, I'm reopening it. You had your say in Detroit. Now I'm getting mine in Boston. I love you. I have loved you every day since the first day and I still love you."  
  
"Yeah, that love was real clear the day you left me."  
  
"Good, let's talk about that." Larry took her by the hand and walked into the den.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Then just listen. Do you recall the last time when we went out to dinner?"  
  
Ally thought for a second. "Yeah, you were acting all weird, all nervous like."  
  
"I was nervous. I had planned it with the waiter. He was going to bring you desert and inside the desert there was going to be a ring."  
  
Ally was stunned. "A ring? An engagement ring?"  
  
Larry nodded.  
  
Ally was confused. "There was no ring. I ate every bite of the desert and there was no ring."  
  
Larry cast his eyes downward. "That's because the waiter mixed up the desserts and the man next to us, who was planning on breaking up with his girlfriend got my ring."  
  
"Did you get the ring back?"  
  
Larry nodded.  
  
"Why didn't you try again? Were you afraid I would say no?"  
  
"I was stupid. I took that as a bad omen. I began to have doubts of my ability as a husband. So I went to see Helena."  
  
"So that's why you went to see your ex-wife. And what did she tell you? To run?"  
  
"No, she told me to grow up and marry you."  
  
"So why didn't you?"  
  
"I got scared. Terrified actually. I wasn't a good husband at all to Helena and I was afraid that I wouldn't be a good one to you and that you'd leave me the way she did."  
  
"So instead of talking to me about what you were thinking and feeling, you left me and moved to Detroit." She jumped up. "God!! What is it with the men in my life leaving me for Michigan!"  
  
Larry jumped up too. "Don't compare me to Billy. He couldn't see what he had in you."  
  
Ally snorted. "And you did? You would rather leave me than marry me."  
  
"Leaving you was the worst thing I have ever done in my life and I have done some not-so-good things. But none of them compares to what I did to you, what I did to us."  
  
"Then how come you never came back?"  
  
"Because there was no excuse for what I had done. I couldn't forgive my self much less ask you to forgive me. You deserved better than me. The door was shut. But when you called, a window opened. I had my second chance and I wasn't going to waste it." He sat her down on the couch. "I have made some mistakes where you and I are concerned, but I want to try again. I want us to have the life we were meant to have. I love you, Ally and I want us to be together. I want to be your husband. I want you to marry me."  
  
Ally walked to the window and looked out. "I trusted you and you broke my heart. So that leaves me with two choices. I can stop loving you and move on. It would take some time but I could do it. Or I can put my faith back in you and we can move forward. Do you know how many times I dreamed about this very conversation? Each time I would say yes and then cry in my sleep because it wasn't real."  
  
Larry walked over to her. "It is real. I am really here and I asked you to marry me. I can't say how sorry I am for hurting you. But I promise I will make it up to you. You won't ever loose faith in me because I will give you no reason to. I want us to grow old together, have children together, take care of each other."  
  
Ally turned and looked him in the eyes. She dug deep inside to what her heart was telling her. "Yes," she smiled. "Yes, I will marry you."  
  
Larry's face lit up like a Christmas tree. He pulled her close. "I love you. This belongs to you." He pulled out a diamond ring and slipped it on her finger.  
  
"It's beautiful."  
  
"So are you." He kissed her but she pulled back. "What is it? Is it the ring?"  
  
"No, the ring is perfect. There is something we need to talk about."  
  
"More important than celebrating?"  
  
"Children."  
  
Larry stepped back. "You want to get started on children right away?"  
  
"No, we need to talk about Maddie."  
  
"Who's Maddie?"  
  
"My daughter."  
  
Larry went very pale. "I need to sit." He headed for the couch. "You have a daughter. How old?"  
  
Ally studied him for a second. "Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"How old is Maddie?" Larry asked in a very strange voice.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" She could see he was still very pale. "Why are you asking …. Oh, oh no, Larry, Maddie isn't your daughter. She's ten."  
  
Larry nodded, his heart still racing.  
  
"Oh, Larry, I'm so sorry. If I had been pregnant, I would have told you, no matter what."  
  
Larry took a deep breath and began to cough. "You adopted a girl?"  
  
"No, Maddie is my biological daughter."  
  
Ally grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and handed it to him. "Why didn't you tell me about her? Is Billy her father?"  
  
"No, Billy isn't her father. It's quite complicated. When I was in college I participated in a fertility study. I donated my eggs with the promise that if they were ever used, I would be notified. That notification came a few months ago in the form of a 10 year old girl who showed up on my door step claiming to be my child."  
  
"Did you do a DNA test?"  
  
"Yes and it came back positive."  
  
"Are you suing the clinic?"  
  
"No. I got a daughter out of it. I couldn't have asked for anything better."  
  
Larry looked around. "Where is she?"  
  
"She's with her aunt on a cruise for spring break. She's due back Saturday. I can't wait for you to meet her."  
  
"What's she like?"  
  
Ally thought about the problems they had. "She's my kid. She's great."  
  
"What about her parents?"  
  
"I don't know all that much. Her mother died when she was a baby. Her father just recently. She was living with her aunt until she came to stay with me."  
  
"So when you said you had a new purpose this morning, you meant being a mother."  
  
Ally nodded. "It has been such an adventure for me. I never would have made it without Victor. He's amazing with her." A thought dawned on Ally. "All this talk about our future, I didn't think about Maddie. What is she going to say? I mean, when she left she told me to spend the time alone with Victor. Not only did I not see Victor, I got engaged to another man entirely."  
  
"Does she know about me?"  
  
"A little. She knows how I feel about you and that it stands in the way of me getting together with Victor"  
  
"Oh great. Now she will hate me."  
  
"No, she won't. She will hate me. But we will work it out. So when did you want to get married? June? September?"  
  
"Saturday."  
  
"Saturday? This Saturday? As in 4 days from now? You can't be serious."  
  
"I am serious. Very serious. Ally, I don't want to wait. I wasted an entire year. I don't want to waste another minute. You said Maddie comes home Saturday. Great, we will get married Saturday evening. Just you and me, Maddie and Sam if I can get him. We will find a cozy little chapel and asked Whipper to perform the ceremony. What do you say?"  
  
Ally thought for a minute. "No, that's not what I want. I want something more." Ally looked around her house. "I want to get married here. I want to get married in my house. I want to wear a wedding dress and have a maid of honor. I want guests and my parents here. I want a real wedding, Larry."  
  
Larry smiled. "Then a real wedding you shall have. Can we do it by Saturday?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Can we practice the honeymoon tonight?"  
  
"I think so." 


	3. chapter 3

Wednesday  
  
Ally left a sleeping Larry and headed downstairs for some coffee. A light tap at the window startled her and she was surprised to see Victor at the window. She opened the front door.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I know it's early but I wanted to see you. I wanted to see how your trip went? Did you see Larry?" He stepped past her and entered the house.  
  
Ally turned away from the door. "Victor, I wasn't expecting you this morning."  
  
"Yeah I know. I got your message last night when I got home. I was going to call but you said you were going to bed…."  
  
"Hey Ally, is there any coffee ready?"  
  
Ally and Victor turned to see Larry coming down the stairs. Larry saw them and stopped. Victor turned to Ally. "I guess I know what you meant by turning in early."  
  
Ally cleared her thought. "Victor, this Larry."  
  
"Well, I certainly hope so, for Maddie's sake. I'm going to have to recheck my answering machine but I don't recall you telling me that you and Larry got back together."  
  
"Victor…"  
  
"Save it." He turned to Larry. "It was my suggestion that she go and she find you. Did she tell you that? I wanted a future with her that didn't include you. Boy, was I the fool." He turned and walked to the door. "Have a nice life, Ally."  
  
Victor closed the door behind him. Ally sat on the bottom step of the stairs and cried. She looked up at Larry. "I hurt him. I didn't want to."  
  
He sat beside her. "I know, honey." He put his arm around her while she sobbed. A few minutes later she wiped her eyes. "Don't you have a plane to catch?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Then go get ready. I'll be okay here."  
  
A short time later Larry dropped his suitcase at the door and went looking for Ally. He found her outside on the porch.  
  
"All ready?"  
  
"Yeah. The cab's on his way. What are you going to do today?"  
  
"I have a ton of things to do for our wedding. When will you be returning?"  
  
"Thursday if Jamie won't let me have Sam, Friday if he comes with me."  
  
"How do you think she will take it?"  
  
"I hope better than she did when she found out we were in love."  
  
The cab honked.  
  
"That's my ride." Larry leaned over and kissed her. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too. Call me tonight."  
  
"Count on it."  
  
With that, he was gone.  
  
Ally walked in on the staff meeting in full swing.  
  
Richard looked up. "Ally, what are you doing here? You are suppose to be on vacation."  
  
"I still am but I have an announcement to make and I wanted everyone together." She looked around. "Where's Elaine?"  
  
"Right here." Elaine said from behind her.  
  
Ally nodded. "Good, now that everyone is here, I have an announcement to make. Umm… this is going to be a surprise to you but as my friends and co- workers, I want you to be happy for me."  
  
"Don't be so dramatic, Ally, just said it," piped up Nelle.  
  
"Larry and I have reconciled."  
  
Silence.  
  
"We're getting married Saturday and we want you all there."  
  
Suddenly the room erupted.  
  
"Have you lost your mind?" asked Richard.  
  
"I thought Victor was your new boy toy?" asked Nelle.  
  
"Tell me this is a joke. You are joking, right?" asked Elaine.  
  
"After what that man put you through, how can you even speak to him much less marry him?" asked John.  
  
"How did this happen?" asked Corretta.  
  
Ally held her hands up. "If you will stop throwing questions at me, I will answer you." She glanced around the room. "Over the weekend I went to Detroit to see Larry.'  
  
"Why would you do that?" asked Richard.  
  
"Because if I had any kind of future with Victor, I had to say good-bye to Larry for good. And that meant face to face."  
  
Nelle spoke up. "So how did you go from 'Have a good life to I'll marry you.'?"  
  
"I'm not going to go into the details but I'll say that we talked several times over several days both here and in Detroit. We both realize that we love each other. He made a mistake a year ago and wants to make up for it." There was not one happy face in the room. "Look, I can see that you all have serious doubts about this and maybe I'm not the best person to make this kind of decision but there isn't one person in this room, with the exception of Raymond, who doesn't remember how much in love we were and how happy he made me."  
  
John stood up and walked to her. "And there isn't one person, including Raymond, who doesn't remember how miserable he made you after he left."  
  
Ally looked John straight in the eyes. "I know what you are saying is out of love and concern but Larry asked me for a second chance. We all deserve a second chance."  
  
"But why does your second chance have to include marriage?" asked Richard.  
  
"Larry and I were meant to be together. Self doubts and a waiter with bad direction prevented this from happening a year ago but there is nothing stopping us from doing it now." Her voice cracked and her eyes watered. "My wedding day is Saturday in my home at 7pm. I want you all to be there, but if you can't support me as I would each one of you, then stay home." She walked out of the conference room and into her office. She closed the door behind her and sat at her desk with her head down.  
  
Raymond knocked on the door as he entered. "Got a sec?"  
  
"Go away, Raymond. This is not a good time."  
  
But Raymond didn't move. "Are Glen and Jenny invited?"  
  
"Sure. Whatever."  
  
"Does Larry still love you and make you happy?"  
  
Ally looked up. "Yeah, he does."  
  
"I guess that's all that matters."  
  
She smiled. "I guess it is."  
  
"One more thing…"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How about you and me get a motel room for the night and I'll give you one last harrah before you get married.?"  
  
"Get out!!"  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mom, it's Ally."  
  
"Ally, dear, how are you?"  
  
"If fine, Mom, in fact I'm terrific. How are you?"  
  
"Busy as always. So, what is so terrific?"  
  
"Mom, Larry and I got back together."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Is it what you want?"  
  
"More than anything."  
  
"Then I'm happy for you."  
  
"Happy enough for you to come to Boston this weekend for my wedding?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"I'm sorry dear, but your father and I have plans for the weekend. He is finishing up a rather difficult court case and I am seeing to it that His Honor has a relaxing weekend."  
  
"But Mom, couldn't the two of you have a relaxing weekend in Boston and see me get married?"  
  
"I'm sorry. We already have reservations at a resort. You know how your father loves his golfs dates."  
  
"Yeah. I gotta go, Mom. Talk to you later."  
  
Ally hung up the phone and stared out her bedroom window. There wasn't a single person happy for her. Not her friends and co-workers and not her parents. Nobody.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
It was Larry. "Hey, it's me."  
  
"I want to elope. The sooner the better."  
  
"You want to tell me why?"  
  
"Because I love you and I want our special day to be about just us."  
  
"Hmmm. You want to tell me what happened?"  
  
"No one is happy for us. Not the people at work, they think I'm crazy. Not my mother, she'd rather go play golf with my dad than come to my wedding. And last but not least, I was propositioned for a last fling sort of thing. I said no." She stretched out on her bed.  
  
"You were what? Never mind. You may have a point about people not wanting this to happen."  
  
"Why, what happened?"  
  
"Jamie said no. Something about her parents coming for a visit."  
  
"Oh, Larry, I'm sorry. Then there is no reason for us not to fly to Vegas Friday night and get married."  
  
"Let's put that on the back burner for a while. Flights to Vegas are every hour so there is no rush. Let's see how things progress."  
  
"All right. Does that mean you will be returning tomorrow night since you won't have Sam?"  
  
"I'm going to hold off until Friday in case Jamie changes her mind."  
  
"What do you think the chances are of that?"  
  
"Pretty good since Sam really wants to go. He's so excited."  
  
"I'm glad. I am also exhausted. I feel like I have been through the ringer."  
  
"In that case, I will let you go to sleep and call you tomorrow. I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
  
  
Thursday  
  
The persistent buzzer woke Ally from a pleasant dream. She opened to door to…  
  
"Renee!!!"  
  
"Ally!!!"  
  
They hugged and laughed.  
  
"What are you doing here? Why aren't you with Tina?"  
  
"The tour ended and I came home." She looked around. "Nice home."  
  
"Get in here." She pulled Renee inside. "I'm so happy to see you. When did you get back?"  
  
"I just came from the airport. So, girlfriend, I can't wait to meet Victor and Maddie. Are they here?"  
  
"No, Maddie's spending the week with her aunt."  
  
"And Victor?"  
  
"He and I broke up."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It seemed inappropriate to have a boyfriend when I'm marrying Larry on Saturday." Renee didn't say anything so Ally kept going. "I went to Detroit to close the book on us but something happened. We talked and cleared the air. He still loves me and I love him and this is what we want."  
  
"Then I'm happy for you, for both of you. Aside from leaving you, I always liked Larry."  
  
"Thank you." She leaned in and hugged Renee.  
  
"So tell me about the wedding."  
  
"It's going to be here at 7pm Saturday. I've invited people but they are having trouble seeing around the past to come. I suggested a Las Vegas elopement but now that you'll be here…"  
  
"We will have a wonderful wedding here on Saturday. But it doesn't leave us much time. So let's get busy."  
  
Richard looked at everyone in the conference room. "We should be ashamed of our selves for the way we treated Ally yesterday. She came with exciting news and we rained all over her parade. So we are going to make it up to her."  
  
"How are we going to do that?" asked Nelle. "Buy her an expensive gift?"  
  
"No, something better. We are going to do the same thing we did when she bought that house. We are going to make it a dream come true, this time for her wedding. I was on the phone earlier with Renee. For those of you who never that the privilege, she's Ally's best friend and former roommate. She also has the biggest set of…"  
  
"Richard!" came John.  
  
"Pipes. Can that girl really sing. Anyway, she tells me that nothing has been done for the wedding so while they are out shopping, we are going to decorate."  
  
"What do I know about decorating for a wedding?" asked Raymond.  
  
"Other than cruising for bridesmaids, nothing." replied Corretta.  
  
"That's enough," declared Richard. "We have work to do. This is going to be a surprise for Ally so we have to be done soon. I contacted one of the department stores with a wedding department and they are going to meet us at Ally's."  
  
John studied his partner. "I can't believe you would this for Ally. Hell, I can't believe you would do this anyone."  
  
"I may not approve of Larry for her but if anyone deserves a happy ending, it's Ally."  
  
"Oh Renee, do my eyes deceive me, or am I not beautiful in this wedding dress?"  
  
Renee smiled at the reflection. "You are going to knock Mr. Paul's socks off when he sees you."  
  
"Let's keep Mr. Paul's socks on, at least until after the ceremony."  
  
Trisha, the sales person, came rushing in. "Oh my, you look exquisite. I'm sure your fiancée will be overwhelmed."  
  
Ally looked at herself one more time. The dress was simple, yet elegant. "I'll take it."  
  
While the sales person took care of the sale, Ally and Renee moved on to the lingerie. Renee held up a red teddy. "What do you think?"  
  
"Renee," Ally exclaimed. "There is more cloth on Maddie's dolls than in that."  
  
"Ally, honey, you won't be wearing it for Maddie's dolls. You will be wearing it for your new husband on your honeymoon."  
  
Ally shook her head. "No honeymoon, just a wedding night."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Larry has to be back in Detroit Sunday for a trial starting Monday. Maddie goes back to school Monday and I just took a week of vacation. We will just have to wait."  
  
"Dare I assume Larry is moving back to Boston?"  
  
"Oh yes, he's moving back but not immediately. He has several things going on at work; he has an apartment to settle and he has to work things with Jamie regarding Sam."  
  
"So you two are going to have a long distance marriage for a while."  
  
"For a month or two. It will be fine. If a year apart couldn't stop us, I don't think a couple of months will be a problem."  
  
Ally opened the front door and set her dress bag and the bag containing her peignoir on the coat rack. She looked around. "Renee, do you see this?"  
  
"I am seeing but I'm not believing."  
  
Someone had decorated the foyer to look like something out of a bridal magazine. There were flowers flowing down the banister of the stairs. There was a trellis, fully decorated, standing in the perfect spot. There were tables set up in the living room. It was a dream come true.  
  
Ally turned to Renee. "Who did this?"  
  
Renee nodded to an envelope on one of the tables. "There's a note."  
  
Ally opened it and read. "Ally, we can't apologize for our behavior yesterday but we hope this is a good start. Love everyone.' I can't believe they did all this."  
  
Renee chuckled. "Every once in a while Fish surprises me."  
  
Ally smiled. "Me too. Remind me later to call and thank him. Right now I desperately need a nap."  
  
"Well don't be too long. You and I are going out to dinner and I want every detail about this reunion." 


	4. chapter 4

Friday  
  
Larry opened his front door and stepped inside. The room was pitch black. He felt around and found the light switch. He walked to bedroom and turned on the light. He threw the bottle of pills on the bed and walked to the mirror. There it was in all it's glory. A white bandage covering eight stitches across his cheek. Great, just great. This was the last thing he needed. He glanced at the clock. 1:15am. She'd be asleep by now. But he wanted to talk to her, hear her voice and to tell her about tonight. He picked up the phone and dialed Boston.  
  
"Lo?" answered an asleep Ally.  
  
"Ally, it's me."  
  
"Arry?"  
  
"Yeah, who else?"  
  
Ally pulled the covers down and yawned. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Why would anything be wrong? I just can't sleep."  
  
"When you can't sleep, you do one of two things. You either get a snack and watch TV or you do some work from the office. I should know this since I lived with you."  
  
Larry groaned. "Do you know how irritating it is to have someone that knows your mind?"  
  
"Yeah, it's a real killjoy. So tell me what has you up at this hour? Hang on a sec, I'm going to sneak downstairs. I don't want to wake Renee."  
  
"Renee's there? When did that happen?"  
  
"She showed up this morning. The tour ended and she came home."  
  
Ally crept down the stairs and settled into a recliner in her home office. "So, tell me."  
  
"I was at the emergency room."  
  
Ally was alarmed. "Was it Sam? Is he hurt?"  
  
"No, it was me. I needed a few stitches."  
  
"What ever for?"  
  
"Well, that's kind of complicated."  
  
Ally stretched out in the recliner. "That's okay. I've got all night."  
  
"Well, it started after I returned from seeing Sam and Jamie. Celina was here."  
  
"And Celina would be…?"  
  
"My girlfriend."  
  
Ally brought the chair up. "I'm sorry? I think I must have fallen asleep because it sounded like you said your girlfriend was in your apartment tonight."  
  
"Relax, Ally. It wasn't like that. Celina had been in London on business for the last month. Tonight was the first time I had seen her since she left and the first time I had talked to her since before you came to town."  
  
"I see. What happened? You told her about me and she beat you up?"  
  
"Not funny. As I said, she was waiting for me when I got home."  
  
Aren't you pleased to see me, Larry?  
  
Of course I am. I just wasn't expecting you.  
  
Why not? You knew I would be returning tonight. In fact, you were going to pick me up at the airport. Did you forget?  
  
Yeah, I did. I was with my son.  
  
Well, you can make it up to me by giving me a great big hug and kiss followed by a back rub. Then you can tell me how much you missed me.  
  
Umm, Celina, there's something I need to tell you.  
  
Can it wait? My muscles are screaming for a hot shower.  
  
They aren't the only thing that's going to be screaming.  
  
What do you mean? What did you do?  
  
It's what I'm going to do.  
  
Larry, quit talking in riddles and tell me.  
  
Ally and I are getting married on Saturday.  
  
Is this another one of your clever jokes? It's not funny.  
  
I'm sorry, Celina.  
  
Sorry, you're sorry? I gave you four months of my life and you do this to me. How did this happen?  
  
She came to Detroit to tell me face to face that she was moving on with her life and I just couldn't let her go again. I still loved her.  
  
Did you ever love me?  
  
I tried but it was always her.  
  
"She didn't like it and slapped me. Unfortunately she was wearing her grandmother's diamond ring and it dug into my cheek."  
  
Ally gasped. "Oh, honey, no. Are you okay?"  
  
"I was bleeding everywhere so I went to the emergency room and they put in eight stitches. The place was packed and I just got home."  
  
"I bet you are exhausted. Did the doctor give you anything?"  
  
"Some pain pills."  
  
"Good. Take them and get some sleep. What time will I see you tomorrow?"  
  
"I'm not sure. After Sam gets out of school, I guess."  
  
"Sam? He's coming?"  
  
"Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you. Jamie changed her mind. Her parents are coming along. They have friends they want to see and they'll take Sam back with them Sunday morning."  
  
"Is Jamie coming?"  
  
"Not on your life." He chuckled. "How was your day?"  
  
"Busy. Went shopping with Renee for wedding clothes."  
  
"During wedding clothes or after wedding clothes?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"Tell me about the after wedding clothes."  
  
"No way. You will just have to wait until after the wedding to see the after wedding clothes."  
  
"You are trying to torture me, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes. I love you and I will see you tomorrow."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Good morning sleepy head." Renee called out as Ally entered the kitchen. "I made you some coffee."  
  
"Thanks." She poured herself a cup. "You are awfully chipper this morning."  
  
"That's because I was not on the phone in the middle of the night."  
  
"You heard?" She yawned.  
  
"Just the ring. Was it loverboy?"  
  
Ally nodded. "Yeah. His chippy returned to town from business and found out about me. She didn't take it so well. He ended up in the ER." He retold the tale Larry had told her last night.  
  
Renee snorted. Ally chuckled. Before long they were both in the gales of laughter.  
  
Ally tried to catch her breath. "Oh, oh…As a woman, I applaud her. As the victim's fiancée, I want to scratch her eyes out." She wiped her eyes. "Oh, that felt good."  
  
"I bet Larry doesn't feel so good right now."  
  
That sent them in another barrel of giggles.  
  
The doorbell brought them back down. "I'll get it," Ally said as she headed out of the kitchen.  
  
"Mom! What are you doing here?" Ally's mother, Jeannie, stood in the doorway with her arms full.  
  
"Is that any way to talk to your own mother? Here help me with these." She shoved a few bags at Ally.  
  
After the bags had been placed on the floor, Ally turned to her mother.  
  
"I asked you why you're here."  
  
"For my daughter's wedding, of course."  
  
"Of course? Mom, two days ago you told me you were too busy to come to my wedding. Something about a golf vacation with Dad?"  
  
"Well, yes but my daughter is getting married. There is no where else I'd rather be."  
  
"I see. Where's Dad?"  
  
"He'll be here tomorrow. He's case is winding up."  
  
"Good."  
  
"So," she looked around. "It looks really nice. What can I do?"  
  
"There really isn't anything to do. It's going to be a simple ceremony."  
  
"What about food? Music? Your bouquet?"  
  
Ally shook her head.  
  
"I'll call a friend of mine in the catering business and see if she can help. I'll hired a pianist for the music and as for a florist…"  
  
"Mom, it's not necessary."  
  
"Of course it is. You need a real bouquet. Order one this morning and hopefully it will be ready by tomorrow. Now, do you have a dress?"  
  
"Yes, Renee and I went shopping yesterday."  
  
"Excellent. I'm assuming since my granddaughter has been on a cruise, she knows nothing about this?"  
  
"Mom, that's not fair. I plan on talking to her tomorrow when she gets here."  
  
"But do you have a dress for her?"  
  
"No, I'm sure she has one in her closet that will be fine."  
  
"Not to worry, I bought a pretty one for her."  
  
"Mom, you shouldn't have. Maddie isn't into all that fussy stuff. She's a tom-boy."  
  
"She will love it. Now come upstairs. I want to see your wedding dress."  
  
Ally groaned as she followed her mother.  
  
Ally threw herself on the couch. "I can't do this. I just cant. Mother will have to solve the problem of the carnation shortage herself. I quit."  
  
"Is it worse that a diamond ring in the face?"  
  
Ally sat up and saw Larry standing the door. "Larry. When did you get here?"  
  
"Earlier. Renee let me in."  
  
She jumped up and into his arms. "I'm so glad you're here." She kissed him.  
  
"With that kind of greeting, I should have arrived hours ago."  
  
"Where is Sam?"  
  
"At the hotel with his grandparents. They have an indoor pool. Sam's in heaven. So where is your mom?"  
  
"Running errands. And Renee had errands also."  
  
Larry grinned. "So, we have the place to ourselves?"  
  
"Looks that way."  
  
They ran up the stairs.  
  
Larry stroked her hair. "So tell me about this thing Renee is taking you to tonight."  
  
She stretched out on the bed. "Not much to tell. Georgia, Nelle, Ling, Corretta, and Elaine are meeting us at some undisclosed location for dinner and drinks. It's perfectly harmless."  
  
Larry looked at her. "There is nothing harmless where Renee and Elaine are concerned. Will there be a male stripper?"  
  
Ally shrugged. "Beats me. Would it bother you?"  
  
"Damn straight it would. No man wants his woman to have an Adonis parade in front of her the night before the wedding."  
  
She leaned in and kissed him. "Your jealous. I think it's sweet."  
  
"It's not sweet. So no stripper?"  
  
"Talk to Renee. It won't matter any way. A dozen Adonis's could parade in front of me and I wouldn't see them because my thoughts will be of you and only you."  
  
He kissed her. "That's good but to be on the safe side, I'll talk to Renee."  
  
"How is your face feeling? You can't really tell you had stitches."  
  
"It feels okay and that's the idea."  
  
"So, Mr. Paul, it's the eve of your wedding, what are your plans for tonight?"  
  
"The Sam-Man and I are going to order pizza and watch a Three Stooges marathon."  
  
"Yuck. Why do men enjoy the Three Stooges?"  
  
"For the same reason woman like to cry at movies."  
  
Ally looked at the clock. "We need to pull ourselves together because my mother will return soon. I don't want her first meeting with you to be coming out of my bedroom."  
  
"Enough said."  
  
Half an hour later, they were downstairs in the den watching TV when Jeannie returned.  
  
"Hello, Jeannie. You're looking well."  
  
"So are you, Larry. How is everything?"  
  
"Wonderful. Looking forward to tomorrow."  
  
"Then you plan to be here?"  
  
"Mom!" Ally exclaimed as she jumped off the couch. "I can't believe you said that."  
  
"It's all right, Ally. Your mother has the right to feel that way. I'm sure she's not the only person wondering if I'll be a no-show tomorrow. But let me put your mind to rest, Jeannie. I am going to marry your daughter tomorrow. I am going to be here, in my tux, with my son vowing to spend the rest of my life loving Ally."  
  
Jeannie had the decency to look ashamed. "I'm sorry, Larry. After what happened…"  
  
"I understand. I was given a second chance. I'm not going to blow it."  
  
Jeannie nodded and left.  
  
"Wow, that was some speech you made." Ally pointed out.  
  
Larry looked at her. "I meant every word." He leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back and when Renee came in a few minutes later they were quite occupied.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey, cut that out. There will be plenty of time for that tomorrow. We need to go Ally. Say good bye to Larry. I'll meet you in the car."  
  
"No male stripper, Renee."  
  
"No promises, Larry."  
  
After she left Larry turned to Ally. "Do I really have to stay in a hotel tonight?"  
  
"Yes, you do. We have broken just about every wedding tradition there is. We have to have at least one."  
  
"But why this one?"  
  
"Because I said so. Now, you have fun with Sam and the Three Stooges." She grinned. "I like knowing that you will be alone with your son in a hotel room. It's very reassuring."  
  
"I'd like it even better if you ditched Renee and came with me."  
  
"Sorry pal. Girls night out. Now kiss me and get going."  
  
He pulled her close and kissed her until her knees were weak. "Sure you don't want to stay with me?"  
  
Ally tried to pull her thoughts close. "Umm, yeah. I'm sure. But I'm going to want a repeat performance of that tomorrow."  
  
Ally watched Elaine and some man sing a duet on stage. Of all the places, Renee had to pick a karoke bar.  
  
"Why am I here, Nelle?"  
  
Nelle sighed. "Because it's for Ally. Try to be pleasant for once."  
  
Ling smiled. "There, can I go now?"  
  
Ally left them arguing. She took her drink to another table and sat down.  
  
"Mind if I join?"  
  
Ally smiled when she saw it was Georgia. "Please do. Some times those two…."  
  
Georgia smiled as she sat down. "I agree. Look, I want to ask you something."  
  
"Sure, go ahead."  
  
"Well, you know Billy and I were over when he died. I had already filed for divorce."  
  
Ally gave her a funny face. "Where are you going with this?"  
  
"If Billy hadn't died, would it be Billy you were marrying tomorrow instead of Larry?"  
  
Ally thought for a minute. "No. Billy and I were right for each other as kids. I thought Billy was everything I wanted, but after meeting Larry, I could see how wrong we were. Billy was my first love. Does that answer your question?"  
  
"Yeah, it does." She picked up her drink. "To Billy."  
  
Ally raised hers to. "To first loves. And to lasting loves."  
  
They clinked glasses and smiled at each other.  
  
A tap on the shoulder caught Ally's attention. She turned around and saw it was a doctor.  
  
"Are you Ally McBeal?"  
  
Ally looked around. "Yes."  
  
"Then this is for you."  
  
The doctor opened his medical bag and pulled out a CD player. He turned it on and removed his lab coat.  
  
Ally looked around. "Renee?"  
  
The doctor removed his shirt.  
  
"Renee!"  
  
"Right here. Surprise Ally."  
  
She joined Elaine, Ling, Nelle and Georgia in the spirit.  
  
"I will get you for this, Renee," warned Ally as the Doctor's pants came off. 


	5. chapter 5

Saturday  
  
Ally stumbled into the kitchen. There was a bowling game going on inside her head and her mouth felt like cotton.  
  
"Morning, Ally." Replied her mother.  
  
"Shhh, not so loud."  
  
Jeannie gave her daughter a disapproving look, even though she had her head down and couldn't see it. "What were you thinking getting drunk on the eve of your wedding?"  
  
"I don't know. Seemed like a good idea at the time."  
  
"What time is Maddie due back?"  
  
"Around noon. Bonnie's suppose to call from the airport."  
  
"Good morning," called Larry.  
  
Ally winced.  
  
He entered the kitchen and stopped. "What do we have here?"  
  
"Ally decided it would be fun to get drunk. Would you take her outside with this coffee and try to bring her around?"  
  
"Sure." He took the cup in one hand and Ally's hand in the other and headed outside. He sat beside her on the swing and handed her the coffee.  
  
"Thanks." She took it and sipped it.  
  
"Good party last night?"  
  
"Yeah. How was yours?"  
  
"After Sam fell asleep, it went from a Three Stooges movie feast to a John Wayne movie feast."  
  
"Where is Sam?"  
  
"He's still sleeping at the hotel. I left him with his grandparents. I'm going to pick him up in a little bit and take him to get tuxes."  
  
Ally yawned. "You don't have one yet?"  
  
"Not yet but how hard can it be to find one for this perfect body?"  
  
She smiled. "Not hard at all."  
  
Renee opened the door and threw a package at Larry. "Bye"  
  
"What the…" He opened the package. It was photos from the party.  
  
"Larry, give those to me."  
  
"No, as soon as I look at them."  
  
She put her hand on his hand, which was on top of the pictures. "If you love me, you will give me those pictures and never mention this again."  
  
He turned to her. "I do love you, but I'm going to open the pictures."  
  
Ally put her head in her hands.  
  
"Do you think the stripper was better looking than me?"  
  
Ally looked up. "What?"  
  
"Was he better looking than me?"  
  
"No way. He doesn't have your charm, your smile."  
  
"But does he have a better body than me?"  
  
"I don't know, Larry, I haven't slept with him yet. Ask me again later."  
  
He gave her a look and then bobbed her on the head with the envelope. "So, tell me, what were you and Georgia toasting in this picture?"  
  
"Billy."  
  
"You were toasting Billy?"  
  
"We were toasting first loves and true loves. She asked me if Billy had lived would I have married him instead."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I told her no. Had I not met you, I might have married Billy because loving him was what I knew. But the second I walked into Tracey's office and saw you, all bets were off."  
  
"What do you mean? You didn't like me the day we met."  
  
"No, I didn't like you but there was this instant attraction. Could you feel it?"  
  
"I did. I knew who you were. I had seen you around. Any lawyer who wears skirts that short has my attention."  
  
She leaned in and kissed him. "I wanted you and now I have you. From this day forward."  
  
"Forever and ever. Just think, in less than 12 hours, we are going to be husband and wife."  
  
"Yes, I know. But there are a million things to do in that time starting with you getting a tux."  
  
"Trying to get rid of me, Ally?"  
  
"Yes. I don't want you here when Maddie arrives. This is going to be tough enough on her without you being here."  
  
"I understand. You want her to know about me before she meets me. In that case, I am going to get that tux, take my kid to lunch then come over and meet yours."  
  
"Wish me luck."  
  
"I always do."  
  
Larry straightened out the bow tie on Sam's tux.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you nervous about getting married?"  
  
"You bet. But I am excited too. Marrying Ally is the best thing for me."  
  
"Do you still love Mom?"  
  
Larry finished Sam's tie and began to work on his own. "Yes, I still love your mother because she's your mother."  
  
Silence  
  
"Sammy, want to tell me what's bothering you?"  
  
"It's Mom. I don't think she's happy that you're marrying Ally."  
  
Larry knew that. Jamie had made her feelings clear when he broke the news to her. "I'm sorry about that, Sammy. One day your mother will find someone that makes her as happy as Ally makes me. Are you okay with me marrying Ally? I mean you said you were…"  
  
"I am, Dad. I really am."  
  
"I just want you to realize that Ally isn't trying to take your mom's place. She knows that you have a terrific mother who loves you. How do I look?"  
  
Sam smiled. "You look like James Bond. And he gets all the girls, right?"  
  
"You bet but there's just one girl I want. Now, let's get out of these monkey suits and have some lunch."  
  
Ally watched the clock. Bonnie's call had come half an hour earlier and they were due at any time. She had run several senerios in her head and hadn't decided on the best one to use. Ally heard a car pull up.  
  
The door opened. "Ally, I'm home."  
  
Within seconds Ally hugged her daughter. "I'm so glad you're back. I've missed you. How was the trip?"  
  
Maddie looked around. "It was fine. Why does this place look like a wedding chapel? Who got married?"  
  
"No one got married, yet." Ally noticed Bonnie in the door. "Come in, Bonnie. How was she?"  
  
"Better than expected. This place looks beautiful."  
  
"Thanks. How was the gig?"  
  
"It couldn't have gone better. I'm booked on another cruise leaving next month."  
  
"That's terrific."  
  
"Ally," came Maddie's voice. "Who's getting married?"  
  
Ally cleared her throat. "I am, tonight."  
  
Maddie's face lit up. "Really? You're marrying Victor? This is the best news ever."  
  
Ally took a deep breath. "No, Maddie, I'm not marrying Victor."  
  
"I don't understand. Who could you be marrying?"  
  
"I'm marrying my ex-boyfriend Larry Paul."  
  
Maddie stepped back. "Wait..wait… What about Victor?"  
  
"Victor and I broke up."  
  
Her voice broke. "I don't understand this. You were dating Victor when I left. How can you be marrying this Larry person."  
  
Ally's voice also broke. "I'm sorry this hurts you. I …"  
  
"I hate you," she cried out. "I hate you."  
  
With that she ran up the stairs.  
  
Bonnie looked at Ally with sympathy. "I'll go talk to you."  
  
Ally sat on one of the folding chairs that had been rented for the occasion. A few minutes later Bonnie returned alone. "She won't talk to me either."  
  
"I don't what to do."  
  
"Let's give her some time to calm down."  
  
After 10 minutes there was a knock at the door. Ally opened it and was surprised to find Victor.  
  
"Victor, this really isn't a good time to talk."  
  
"Maddie called me."  
  
"Oh, she's upstairs."  
  
Victor found Maddie crying in her room.  
  
"Victor, I'm so glad you're here. You have to stop her. Go down stairs and ask her to marry you. She will forget all about Larry and the three of us will be a family."  
  
Victor sat down beside her on the bed. "I can't do that, Maddie."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because Ally loves Larry. She made no secret of that."  
  
"She loves you too."  
  
"Maybe but not in the same way. I wanted a future with her but her feelings for Larry kept her from loving me."  
  
"I wish he had never come back."  
  
"Then I'm to blame."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I asked her to go see him in Detroit. I wanted her to see him and say I don't want you, I want Victor."  
  
"But she didn't."  
  
"No, she didn't. Together they realized they were still in love. They want to get married. They want the four of you to be a family."  
  
"The four of us?"  
  
"Yes, you, Ally, Larry and his son Sam."  
  
"I didn't know he had a son."  
  
"And you will have a brother."  
  
Maddie thought about this.  
  
"Maddie, Ally took a chance on you when you showed up on her door step. Can't you do the same for her? Larry makes her happy."  
  
"Are you happy for her?"  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"Then I guess I can try to be happy for her too. Will I still see you?"  
  
"Of course. We are friends. Don't forget that."  
  
She leaned over and hugged him. He kissed the top of her head.  
  
Ally was watching anxiously as Victor came down the stairs.  
  
"Well? How is she?"  
  
"She's better. She wants to see you."  
  
Ally hugged him. "Thank you so much Victor. Once again, you came through for us."  
  
"It was my pleasure. Good luck today."  
  
Victor watched as Ally walked up the stairs. His heart broke a little.  
  
Ally knocked on Maddie's door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Hi." Ally entered the room and sat on the bed. "Victor said you wanted to see me."  
  
"Yeah." She stared at the carpet for a moment. "I'm sorry for what I said before. I don't really hate you."  
  
Ally smiled. "Glad to hear it."  
  
"I just wanted you to marry Victor."  
  
"I know, honey. And a part of me wanted it too. But you have to follow where your heart leads you and mine led me back to my past."  
  
"But why do you have to marry him today?"  
  
"Maddie, honey, this didn't just happen over night. We would have been married a year ago but fate stepped in. I love him and he loves me and we realized that after spending a year apart, we didn't want to waste another day."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But there is something you need to know. Larry isn't moving in with us for a while."  
  
"He isn't? Why not?"  
  
"He still lives in Detroit. It's where his job is. It will be weeks before he moves here permantley. In the mean time, he'll come when he can, mostly on the weekends. That will give you a chance to get to know him and feel comfortable with him. He really wants to meet you and he wants you to meet his son, Sam."  
  
"Victor told me about Sam. How old is he?"  
  
"Sam just turned 9."  
  
"So that makes me the big sister."  
  
"I guess it does."  
  
Larry and Sam had arrived when Maddie and Ally came down the stairs. Ally took Maddie's hand and walked her to Larry."  
  
"Larry, this is Maddie."  
  
Larry squatted so he was eye level. "I'm pleased to meet you, Maddie. Ally has talked about you non-stop."  
  
Maddie smiled and stared at his dimples. "It's nice to meet you too."  
  
"And this is my son, Sam." He signaled for Sam to come forward. "Sam, meet Maddie."  
  
The two kids eyed each other for a moment.  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Hi"  
  
Ally and Larry shared a smile. She turned her attention back to Maddie. "Grandma bought you a dress to wear tonight. It's in your closet. Why don't you go try it on?"  
  
While Renee took her to her room, Larry walked Ally outside. He pulled her close.  
  
"Okay, breathe."  
  
She let out a deep breath.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
She nodded. "I'm okay. I'm just relieved it's over."  
  
"I heard it was a bad scene."  
  
"It was but I think the part of you not living here all the time at first helped out a great deal. Let her get use to you."  
  
"Does that mean when I come home I'm banished to the couch?"  
  
"Not on your life." She kissed him. "How about we take the kids somewhere for a little bit where they can have some fun and get to know one another."  
  
"The arcade?"  
  
"Sounds perfect."  
  
Ally came up behind Larry and wrapped her arms around his waist. "How is it going with those two?"  
  
Larry watched Sam sink another point in air-hockey. "They seemed to be evenly matched."  
  
"But how are they getting along?"  
  
"So far, so good."  
  
"How are we doing on money?"  
  
"For a man about to be on unemployment, I seem to be spending money at a rapid pace."  
  
Ally smiled into his hair. "You are a great lawyer with a sexy body. I would love to bring you on at Cage, Fish and McBeal."  
  
Larry smiled. "Well, doesn't that just scream nepotism, not to mention a little harassment."  
  
"I don't think it counts if it comes from your wife."  
  
"Kind of gives new meaning to a 'pow-wow'".  
  
"That it does. How about you go challenge Maddie to a game of something and I'll do the same with Sam."  
  
"Deal."  
  
Ally watched as Larry and Maddie walked over to the ski-ball. Satisfied, she headed towards Sam.  
  
"Hey, Sam, how about a game of hitting those alligators on their heads?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
After a few minutes, Ally cried Uncle. "You are very good at that."  
  
"Thanks. My dad likes to take me to arcades."  
  
"It shows. How about a drink?"  
  
"Great."  
  
Ally got a couple of soft drinks and joined Sam at the table.  
  
"You and my dad don't look like two people about to get married in a little while."  
  
"Because we're not acting like a couple of crazy people?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm sure the closer we get to the ceremony, the more crazy it will get."  
  
Sam watched Maddie play. "Dad tells me that Maddie is your little girl even though you didn't…. even though she didn't…"  
  
Ally laughed. "It's okay. I know what you are trying to say. Maddie didn't come out in the traditional way. It's kind of complicated. One day your dad and I will explain it to you. But the important thing is that she's my daughter and after today she's your sister."  
  
"Will she call my dad Larry or Dad?"  
  
"Probably Larry for now. Maybe one day she'll call him Dad. I'm hoping one day she'll think of him that way. Would you mind?"  
  
"No way. Maybe you and dad will have a baby and I'll have two sisters or one of each."  
  
Ally laughed. "Maybe." She checked her watch. It was a little after five. "Go tell your dad it's time."  
  
"It's about time you two got home." Jeannie was waiting at the door.  
  
"Relax Mom, we're here now. Is everything ready? Is Dad here?"  
  
"In the den. You need to start getting ready. The guests will be here very soon."  
  
Ally turned to her mother and hugged her. "Thank you for everything, Mom. I couldn't have done it without you."  
  
Jeannie's eyes began to water. "You're very welcome. And I'm sorry about the way I behaved when you called. It was shameful."  
  
"It's okay, Mom. I'm glad you're here. I love you."  
  
"I love you too." She cleared her throat. "Now, go say hello to your father and then head upstairs." She turned to Larry. "You and Sam can change in the den as soon as I get George out."  
  
Ally opened the door to the den. "Hi Daddy."  
  
George stood up and opened his arms. "Sweetheart."  
  
Ally walked into her father's embrace. "How are you?"  
  
"Thrilled that I'm about to give my daughter away on her wedding day."  
  
Ally looked up at his face, the same face that sought her through the best and the worst times in her life.  
  
"I'm so happy you're here. I may be all grown up but I still need my daddy."  
  
"And he's here for you. This has been quite a year for you. A partnership at work, a daughter, a new husband and a step-son."  
  
"I know. My life runneth over."  
  
"There's was some news before. Judge Cone called."  
  
"Whipper? What did she say?"  
  
"She has some sort of a virus and can't be here tonight."  
  
Ally gasped. "No, this can't be. She was suppose to marry us."  
  
"If it's all right with you, I'll marry you and Larry."  
  
"Really? Can you do that?"  
  
"Yes and it would be my pleasure."  
  
Ally hugged her father as Larry and Sam walked in.  
  
"Everything okay?" asked Larry.  
  
She turned to him. "It is now. Whipper is sick and my Dad volunteered to perform the ceremony."  
  
"Sounds good to me." He extended his hand to George. "Thanks, George."  
  
"You're welcome. You just be good to my daughter."  
  
Larry looked at Ally. "You can count on that."  
  
"Hey Dad, why don't you take Sam in the other room and show him your coin trick."  
  
As soon as George and Sam were gone, Ally and Larry linked hands.  
  
"You ready for this, Larry? Being tied to me for the rest of your life?"  
  
"I'm looking forward to it. What about you? You're taking on a divorced guy with a kid who has made stupid mistakes where you are concerned. Are you sure you want him?"  
  
Ally grinned. "More than anything else in the world. Thank you for not running."  
  
"Thank you for giving me another chance."  
  
They kissed until Renee walked in. "Not this again. Later, after the ceremony. Come on, Ally." Renee grabbed her hand and left the room.  
  
"How do I look?" asked Maddie.  
  
Ally looked over. "You look beautiful. Do you remember what to do?"  
  
"Yes. Do what Renee does."  
  
"Yes and make sure you stand next to her. I want my bridesmaid next to my maid of honor."  
  
Renee adjusted the veil. "There, all done. Have a look."  
  
Ally turned to the mirror and gasped. "Oh, look at me. I'm a bride."  
  
"And a beautiful one at that,." said Jeannie from across the room. "Are you ready?"  
  
"In a minute. Can you all give me a second alone, please?"  
  
"Sure." Jeannie, Renee and Maddie went across the hall to Maddie's room.  
  
"Wow, I have never seen you look more beautiful."  
  
Ally looked in the mirror and saw Billy's reflection. "How long have you been watching me?"  
  
He held his hands up. "I just got here, I swear. I'm so happy for you."  
  
She turned around and faced him. "I'm so happy for me, too. After you died, I thought that my one chance at love died with you."  
  
"But you were wrong. This is the life you were meant to have. A husband who adores you, two great children now and a future full of them."  
  
"I'm so happy it scares me."  
  
"Don't let it. I once told you that you were incapable of love. I was wrong. I was wrong about a lot of things where you were concerned. You have a wonderful life ahead of you. Don't blow it by looking for ways out. Trust Larry's love. It will get you through anything."  
  
"I will always love you, Billy. You were my first love. I don't regret anything about it."  
  
"Neither do I." He kissed her on the cheek. "Now, go out there and make your self proud, Ally McBeal."  
  
With that, he was gone.  
  
Larry adjusted his tux one more time.  
  
"Dad, I think you're more than a little nervous."  
  
"You are very observant. I am a little terrified."  
  
"Why, you've been married before to Helena."  
  
"Yes but this one counts." He looked down at his son. "You all set?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Got the ring?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Got to pee?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
While Sam ran off to the bathroom, Larry tried to calm his nerves with breathing.  
  
"Larry?"  
  
Larry turned to find Maddie at the door.  
  
"Maddie? What are you doing here? Is there a problem with Ally?"  
  
"No, she's fine. I just wanted to wish you good luck."  
  
"Thank you. I hope we can be friends, Maddie."  
  
"I think we will. I'm going back to see about Ally."  
  
Larry smiled to himself.  
  
"Ready Ally?"  
  
"All set, Renee. Let's go."  
  
Ally stood at the top of the stairs waiting for her cue. In a few minutes, she would be Mrs. Larry Paul. It was what she wanted more than anything.  
  
The music started and Maddie started down the stairs first. Renee squeezed her hand and started down.  
  
George leaned over and kissed her cheek. "You look beautiful"  
  
He offered her his arm and she took it. "Thanks Dad."  
  
Ally started her walk down the stairs she took notice of who was there. Richard, John and Elaine stood together. Ling and Nelle stood together. Georgia stood alone. Raymond, Jenny and Glen stood together.  
  
Then she locked eyes with Larry. The smile on his face erased her nerves. George handed her to Larry and then stood at the altar.  
  
"Welcome everyone. We are gathered her tonight to bring together my daughter Alison Marie McBeal and Lawrence Michael Paul in holy matrimony."  
  
As George continued Larry and Ally's eyes never wavered.  
  
"I, Lawrence, take you Alison to be my wedded wife…"  
  
"I, Alison, take you Lawrence as my wedded husband…"  
  
"With this ring, I thee wed." Larry slipped the ring on Ally's finger.  
  
"With this ring, I thee wed." Ally slipped the ring on Larry's finger.  
  
George said. "The two have committed themselves to each other in front of you and God. Along with their children Sam and Maddie, I am please to pronounce them husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
Larry smiled and pulled her close. They kissed as the guests cheered. Sam and Maddie closed their eyes. Maddie peaked and was filled with warmth for what she saw.  
  
The kiss ended but the embrace didn't.  
  
Larry smiled at his new wife. "Well, we did it, didn't we."  
  
Ally smiled back. "We sure did. Come on, we have a party to get to."  
  
The party was a hit. Aside from dancing with her husband, she danced with Richard, John, Glen, Raymond, her father and Sam. At one point Jenny pulled her aside. "Now I see why you didn't want Glenn.'' Meanwhile Larry also danced with Renee, Nelle, Ling, Elaine, Jeannie and Maddie. Ally thought about not letting Elaine sing but she was in too good of spirits to say no.  
  
The party broke up about 10:30. Ally closed the door behind the cleaning crew. The caterers had long since gone with a generous bonus from Jeannie. The house looked perfect again. Sam and Maddie were at the hotel with Renee, George and Jeannie.  
  
Ally joined Larry on the couch. "My feet are killing me."  
  
He removed her shoes and began to massage them. "This was quite a night."  
  
"Yes, it was." She laid her head back against the cushion and closed her eyes.  
  
"Was it only last Saturday that you showed up on my front door."  
  
Her eyes popped open. "At your invite, remember."  
  
"Sure do, best invitation I ever made."  
  
She pulled her feet loose and sat next to him. "I'm kind of glad the way things turned out for us. Not the part where you left but the distance and the time. I wouldn't have been ready to make this kind of commitment to you before. But I have grown so much in the last year. I'm not the same person. I'm much better."  
  
"That you are. I wanted to marry you last year but I can't be certain that we wouldn't have been separated within a few months. This distance, although painful, was necessary. I can be a good husband to you now. I don't have any of the doubts I had a year ago. I am where I want to be with the love of my life. It doesn't get any better than this."  
  
Ally smiled. "How about we continue this upstairs. It could get better."  
  
"I'm right with you."  
  
Larry turned out the light as he and Ally walked upstairs hand and hand.  
  
The End 


End file.
